


Sprace Drabble 2

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Racetrack Higgins Has ADHD, actually this is my fic so I do, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: adjusting the pace they walk so you can catch up
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 17





	Sprace Drabble 2

Waking into their living room, Spot paused. Race was sprawled across their couch, in a seemingly uncomfortable position, “You okay there buddy?” 

Huffing, and blowing a few curls out of face, Race sat up, “ _ No _ . No I am not.” 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong,” Spot wandered over to the kitchen cabinet looking in to see if there was anything interesting to eat, “Because if not I can just leave you here to mope.” 

Race rolled off the couch, dramatically hitting the floor, “I’m bored! We’ve been cooped up in here for who knows how long, and I’ve got nothing to do!” 

“It’s 10am, you’ve been up an hour.” 

“ _ Okay _ ?” 

Spot sighed, shaking his head at his boyfriends ridiculousness, “Okay well grab a coat, and we can go on a walk.” 

Race jumped up, “ _ Really _ ? Oh my god you’re the best Spotty!” 

“It’s just a walk.” Spot laughed, watching Race run to the closet to find a jacket, he heard a thud, but it was followed by an ‘I’m okay!’ so he didn’t check up on him. 

Race ran back into the room, with slightly messier hair, and a pink hoodie that was a bit big on him, “I’m ready to go.” 

“Is that my hoodie?” Spot raised an eyebrow 

“And  _ what _ of it?” 

Spot laughed, grabbing the keys, and opening the door, “After you.” 

Race was practically vibrating the whole time down the steps, and when they finally got down to the side walk it was like his whole body just relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Spot’s hand, “Okay let’s go.” 

Spot laughed, “You just want to take a walk around the block or do you wanna go somewhere?” 

“Somewhere anywhere, I don’t really care as long as it isn’t that apartment.” 

Spot chuckled, “You picked it out Racer, remember that.” 

Race rolled his eyes, letting go of Spot and starting down the sidewalk, “ _ Whatever _ let’s go.” 

Spot followed, every so often picking up the pace, as to not get left behind by Race. Race normally walked a bit faster than Spot, thanks to their height differences. And now he was practically speed walking down the block. 

Spot started to pick up his pace again, and Race looked back at him. Realizing Spot was struggling to keep up Race slowed down to let him catch up. 

“Sorry about that.” Race apologized, and Spot just grabbed his hand again 

“It’s fine baby,” He kissed Race’s hand causing him to blush

“Yeah, it’s not my fault your so fucking short.” He giggled, running away before Spot could react

“Oh fuck off!” Spot yelled, before taking off after him, laughing as well


End file.
